epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 72/@comment-4920659-20190122183550
Oscar prediction time Best Picture: Black Panther did the impossible and got a nomination for Best Picture while being a superhero movie, but that shit's not winning. (Bohemian Rhapsody getting a nod was also unexpected.) I would say the favourites to win are more down to Roma, A Star Is Born and If Beale Street Could Talk, and with the current sociopolitical stuff going on it seems like it could be the latter, but I want to say it can go to Roma. Best Actor: All good picks, and Rami Malek definitely deserved a nom but him winning the Golden Globe for it was pretty surprising. I would really give it to Bradley Cooper tho, especially for giving me two of the only good songs in 2018. Best Actress: Also glad Lady Gaga got nominated here too, but being real this is more likely to go to Olivia Colman. Best Supporting Actor: The past two winners of this one are in it again, but really this can go far any of them. I want to go with the less expected route and say it could be Richard E. Grant for it. Best Supporting Actress: Out of these, I have to say it could be Regina King and Marina de Tavira, but I'll lean to the former. Best Director: Surprisingly, this is the first time Spike Lee was nominated as director, but Barry Jenkins was snubbed. I think this is going to Alfonso Cuarón because mmmmm Roma. (Cold War looks like something similarly directed to it, so makes sense for Paweł Pawlikowski being on the list too.) Best Original Screenplay: Just give it to Roma already. Best Adapted Screenplay: While I'd like ASIB to get it since it had something new despite being a fourth version of the movie, this is likely for If Beale Street Could Talk. Best Cinematography: Hmmm I'm unsure of this and may go with Roma, but it could also be The Favourite. Eh, Roma. Best Animated Movie: While Isle of Dogs seems like one of those films that the Academy wants for this category (wtf is Yoko One doing there?), this should really go to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, especially since it got robbed for Visual Effects from fucking Winnie the Pooh. Best Visual Effects: Seriously, Christopher Robin was ok but why is it here? Star Wars is always in this but Solo wasn't its best work. Ready Player One is stellar but honestly I think Avengers: Infinity War had the more notable effects. Best Film Editing: Hmmm ehhh Green Book since I've barely been giving it love. Best Sound Editing: Can't tell you much about the others, but Bohemian Rhapsody in it makes sense and had a great feel to it with the concerts and studio sessions so yeah that. Best Sound Mixing: Not as much difference for the last one, but given that this one is almost always for war films, I would say it goes to First Man since that's the closest we got to some booms. Best Production Design: Black Panther is in this shit too and it's deserved, but these guys love their period pieces so I say The Favourite. Best Costume Design: Same as above, but Mary Queen of Scots could have a chance. I'll give it to them. Best Makeup and Hairstyling: Almost definitely Mary Queen of Scots. Best Original Score: So since Mary Poppins Returns is a musical and all, it could go here, but I'll have it as my runner-up. I think I would go for Black Panther for it since it definitely improves the film, fits greatly, and it may win it in the same way Lose Yourself won Best Original Song before. Best Original Song: "Shallow" definitely, I'm not listening to anything else that says otherwise because this is legit my favorite song from last year. Best Documentary: Won't You Be My Neighbor was fucking snubbed. Free Solo I guess. Best Documentary Short: Period. End of Sentence. just for the title. You can tell I don't watch these. Best Foreign Film: Roma is here so haha sorry Cold War. Best Short Film: Fauve? Best Animated Short Film: Bao may take it but this ain't really Pixar's best. I want to say it could be One Small Step.